Ai: The Other Side
by missunperfect01
Summary: Do you really know everything about Ai, the hell girl? Ai shows a lot of her other side that never shown in the other stories, something deep as you know as "love"
1. 1 A Reverse Act

**Prologue**

I never knew it's gonna be happen. I thought that she is a best friend of mine. I don't know what to do. I still love her, but, what has she done? She has torn my heart into pieces, I can't forgive her

**Chapter 1**

**A**** Reverse Act**

It was one cloudy day, when Ayaka first met her. She woke up earlier this morning, just to continue her homework. Ayaka's mind was mixed up last night, so she couldn't concentrate on her work. She opened the window, and saw, a beautiful girl; outside her room she thought that girl was at the same age with her. Her hair was long and wavy, and she was wearing a sailor uniform.

She stepped out her room, and met that girl

"Mmm… Sorry, but what are you doing here? It's really early here. Do you need any help?" Ayaka asked her.

"Well, I'm lost. Can you tell me where to go here?" that girl replied.

She took out a piece of paper and gave it to Ayaka.

"Oh, Nagarime Public School, I knew it. It is my school, but, why did you want to go here?" asked Ayaka

"I'm new at this town. My mother passed away last week, so I have to live with my uncle here. Unfortunately, my uncle went to his office early, so he couldn't show me the direction to go to this school. I didn't have any relative here, and I found it's hard to talk to people. So I just went earlier from home, so I can arrive on time at school. But I found this house", she said

"Oh, don't worry. But, who are you anyway?" Ayaka asked curiously

"Hotari, Hotari Ayumi. May I know yours?"asked that girl

"You can call me, Ayaka-chan. It's okay."

"You leave alone here?"Ayumi asked shyly

"Yes. My mom and my dad were working in another town. They came home every month or at special occasion. Don't worry, I'm used to it" Ayaka answered with a little giggling.

Ayaka asked that girl to come inside her house. They talked and chatted, while they tried to get to know each other better. Ayumi seems to be a good girl and Ayaka enjoyed talking with her. They were talking all morning and Ayaka made breakfast for her too. After they ate their breakfast, they went to school together.

**Nagarime Public School**

**07.00 am**

Both of them arrived at school. Ayaka went to her class, while Ayumi met one of the teachers that ask her to introduce herself. 15 minutes later, the bell rang and everyone went to the class. Yasuno-sensei arrived with Ayumi. Then, Ayumi introduced herself to the class.

"Ohayo gozaimas! Watashi wa Ayumi-desu. I moved to this town yesterday and I'm brandly new here. I haven't known a lot of places here but I wish we can get on well. I hope all of you gave me support and help. Arigatou"

After that short introduction, Yasuno-sensei let her to choose where she should sit. She chose to sit beside her new friend, Ayaka. Ayaka was happy too, because she had a new friend. Before, she was very lonely. Nobody wants to play or talk with her. Why? No reason, really. She wasn't that bad, but whe wasn't pretty either. She was smart and really good at math. A lot of people said that she was boring and she could get angry easily. But actually, it doesn't make sense.

"Ayaka-chan, what about go to the cafeteria together?" said Ayumi with a smile

She was the first person who asks Ayaka to go to the cafeteria.

"Okay, thanks" replied Ayaka

They walked to the cafeteria together. 2 different people with 1 same vision, they want to make friends and accepted by the community. But, maybe life was easier for Ayumi. It was her first day at school, but everybody seems to like her very much. "Good Afternoon, Hotari-san", a lot of people greeted her, but nobody greeted Ayaka. Along the corridor, everybody smiled and said hi to her, but nobody said hi to Ayaka. But it wasn't a big problem. Ayaka already get used to it.

They arrived at the cafeteria. Ayaka ordered some meal, and so did Ayumi. And same like before, everybody stared at the beautiful Ayumi. Recess time end, and they should return to their class. It was biology class and everybody should create their own group. Everybody wanted to be in a same group with Ayumi. But Ayumi wanted to be in the same group with Ayaka too.

"Ayaka, would you?" asked Ayumi

Ayaka was really surprised. She never thought about this. Of course, she accepted. School ended, and every student could go home.

"Ayaka, wait. I'm not sure, if my uncle has returned or not. So, if you don't mind, can I go home with you?"Asked Ayumi softly

Ayaka nodded.

"Of course, you can. You are my best friend, you are always welcome" said Ayaka

The two of them walked home together, while a young girl with a sailor uniform was watching them carefully.

"What's wrong, mistress?"asked Ren

"Nothing, let's go home" answered that girl in the sailor uniform

"I hope nothing bad happen" Hone-Onna said desperately

Everybody hopes nothings bad happen to them. They were best friends and no one wants to be hurt.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I'll return your kindness later" said Ayumi shyly

"Don't worry, you are always welcome. You know what? You are the first person that smile to me, that ask me to go to the cafeteria, talk with me, and play with me. Nobody wants to do it, before. I'm glad that finally I have a friend" said Ayaka

"But, can I ask you something? Why everyone didn't want to become friends with you? You are interesting, and you are a great person. You're awesome!" Ayumi said

"Well, it goes like this…" Ayaka ready to reveal her deepest secret.

It was so quiet in that room, the two of them, were sitting quietly, face to face, heart to heart.

"Do you want to keep this as a promise?" Ayaka asked quietly

"Of course, don't worry. My mouth was shut up tightly" answered Ayumi seriously

"I bet you don't know about this person. His name is Kenichi Hyuuga. He is…"

"Do you mean, Kenichi-sama, the President of Student Council?"

"Yes, and guess what? I fell in love with him" Ayaka continued

"Whoa! That's cool. Keep fighting, girls! You can win his heart, I'm sure you can!" Ayumi answered childishly

"NO! Listen to me first, it wasn't about him, it was about… his ex-girlfriend, Takashi Asaka"

"I never heard that name before, what happen?"

"You keep it as a secret?" Ayaka asked once again

"Of course, I won't tell it to anyone; we're best friend, right?"

"Hyuuga didn't love me, because I'm too plain, he said. He had a crush on Asaka, and I was really jealous. I did anything to win his heart. I often put some pranks and made her uncomfortable, until finally she moved to another school. Since that moment, everyone thought that it was my fault, but I just do something that I think I should do it, especially Hyuuga-kun. But I think it was a best way. Asaka is not a really good person. I often saw her going out with different boy every night. I just.. want to protect Hyuuga-kun"

Then, both of them keep quiet, until finally Ayumi replied

"I never think about it, but honestly, what have you done is really bad. You hurt somebody's feeling. We can't MAKE love; love is something that comes naturally. I hope you can find your Prince charming soon" Ayumi hold Ayaka's hand

"Thanks, finally I had someone that I can rely on" Ayaka smiled, she was glad, that she had somebody that she can trust

Outside her home, Ai and her companions were watching silently

"I hope nothing bad happen after this. I still want to see happy ending" said Hone-Onna

"Me too" answered Wanyuudo

"Nobody knows, what happen after this. Let's go home" said Ai

The 4 of them walked quietly while there was another person that watching them carefully through the back window

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ayaka arrived at school, as usual. But there was something strange happening in that school. Everybody was staring at her, and she didn't know why.

"I have figured it out, so it was YOU" one girl said that to her

"Oh, so she was the one that made Asaka-chan quit! I've guessed it before" another girl said it to her

Everyone was talking about her, but she didn't know anything. One word in her mind, it must be Ayumi!

She rushed to the class and saw Ayumi was talking with another girl.

"Ayumi! I want to talk to you!" she pulled Ayumi's arm

"Ayaka-chan! Are you okay? Everyone was talking about you, and I'm so worried" said Ayumi

PLAAKKK… Ayaka slapped that beautiful young girl

"I thought that you are my best friend, I trusted you, but what have you done? You spread that secret! Now everybody knew about that, and they started to hate me even more!" said Ayaka angrily

"No, it wasn't me. I swear! I already made a promise, why wouldn't you believe me?" replied Ayumi

"It must be you! Nobody knew that secret, and I only told you, so it must be you!" Ayaka said

"Please… please believe me. I wouldn't do such a thing…" Ayumi started to cry

"Don't cry! The one that should cry is me, you ruined everything. You ruined our friendship. I should have known this before. I shouldn't trust anybody" Ayaka ready to leave

"Wait, I swear!" Ayumi grabbed her hand

"Leave me alone!" Ayaka pushed Ayumi.

A lot of people saw this, and they started to hate Ayaka even more

"Enough! You've hurt Asaka before, now you wanted to hurt Ayumi, too? What kind of girl are you?" said Hyuuga

But she didn't hear that… She kept running, running to some place, that she could be alone.

Meanwhile, that mysterious girl in the corner started to laugh once again

The next morning, Ayaka went to school, with her head down, and desperate feeling. She couldn't believe that actually, her own friend did it for her.

"Oh, here it comes our sassy selfish princess!" said one of the girl, that Ayaka even didn't remember her name. No, she must be knew her, but she was too afraid to held her head up and see who she was.

"Yeah, the terrible queen, much worse than Cinderella's stepmother" said another boy.

She ignored them and just walked to her chair, at the corner of the class. There, she found a letter, written and signed by Ayumi.

_"Dear Ayaka,_

_It is really not my fault, really, I swear. I understand that you are mad at me, because I am the closest possibility to cause this. But, I will never betray my friend. I think you don't want to meet me, so I wait for you at the park, the spot that we used to hang out together_

_Sincerely,_

_Ayumi"_

"No, she is not my friend, I won't forget her nor meet her today" Ayaka torn the letter down and throw it to the trash

**BREAK TIME**

Ayumi waited for Ayaka at the school's park, but she didn't come at all. There were a lot of girls that ask Ayumi to eat lunch with them, but Ayumi always refused.

"I'm really sorry, I am waiting for my dear friend here" she said.

The other girls became more and more angry to Ayaka. They thought that they were all Ayaka's fault, and they all thought that Ayaka was such a mean girl, a terrible villain, that hungry for a tortured, horrified, and painful soul.

Otherwise, Ayaka was the one that felt so much terrified and drowned in the deepest sorrow. She couldn't forget what she has done in the past, but she thought that she wasn't overdoing it, she's just…she's just try to protect the one that she loves, isn't it too obvious?

She couldn't forget the last year-event, a one big event that changed everything, even the last single detail. It was her deepest secret, the deepest hollow that no one can enter…

But how could her friend do this to her? She couldn't accept this.

*Ring ring*

Her phone rang. She picked it out

*One new message*

"If you want to end all of your problems, click this link below"

*open*

*404 Not Found*

"Okay, must be just a prank" Ayaka said. But actually she hoped that she could end all of this.

**6 PM**

*ring*

"Hello" answered Ayaka

*silent*

"Hello, Haruka family here"

*silent* *click off*

"Must be wrong caller" Ayaka thought

**6.10 PM**

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Hello"

*click off*

**6.15 PM**

*ring* *ring* *ring*

**6.20 PM**

*knock* *knock*

Ayaka was terrified. She was really afraid, she disconnected the telephone wire, she looked at the door, but no one was there. It stopped for a few hours, then suddenly..

**11.30 PM**

*new email*

Ayaka opened that email

"_Don't you feel sorry about this? Don't you feel guilty about this? BACK OFF! You're such a jerk that doesn't deserve to live!" _ -unknown sender

Ayaka quickly closed it again, now she was totally desperate. She didn't know what to do. Move to another school? That was ridiculous. People would think that she was too afraid to deal with the reality and she ran away to avoid all of this. She started to cry…cry until she fell asleep

**11.59 AM**

*new message*

Ayaka woke up and open her cellphone again.

"_If you want to end all of this, click this link now!"_

Ayaka thought that it was a prank again, but then suddenly her laptop displayed 3 new email from unknown senders, then it became 5, 10, there were a bunch!

She clicked on that link and gasped. It was real! It wasn't a prank!

First, she wasn't really sure about this, but then..

"Before she came here, I had a pleasant life. Now my life was so miserable because of her."

**12.01 AM**

*new message*

"_Your request has been accepted_" Hell Girl

Suddenly, a mysterious young girl with a sailor uniform appeared in front of her.

"If you really want to send her to hell, pull out this red string" she gave Ayaka a stray doll

"Hell – girl?"

"My name is Ai Enma"

Ayaka nearly put it directly

"But, you have to pay all of this at the end. When you died, you will also go to hell. The rest is up to you" that girl continued her sentences. Then she suddenly disappeared

Ayaka saved that stray doll. She didn't want to pull it, not yet. She wasn't ready to deal with the consequences. She just saved it inside her schoolbag, turn off her laptop, disconnected the phone wire, turn off her cellphone, locked all the doors and the windows, and fell asleep.

"look at her, she even doesn't feel guilty at all"

"yeah, such a terrible girl"

Ayaka just looked down the whole time; even just walking down the corridor could bring so much pain. But arriving at the class didn't change anything at all. She even asked the teacher to move her seat to the corner.

She often thought to pull out the string, but she always thought that it was useless, so she just carried that thing around.

"What is that thing?" a girl suddenly approached her

She quickly hid that stray doll

"Nothing" answered Ayaka

"Listen, I knew that you were always bullied, and I knew that you are actually a good and kind girl"

"You don't have to act like you are my fairy godmother. Go away, don't play with me or you would be bullied too!"

"No, I knew the whole thing around, that Ayumi girl was the one who spread gossip like that. Yesterday I saw her chatting with some girls, they were talking about you! It must be her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I even overheard that he planned to push you out from this school so she could become the queen of this school, and she doesn't have to take care of you anymore, the un-popular friend of her"

"I can't believe it, it must be a lie!"

"No, that was true. Hi, I'm Mizuki, the secretary of the student council; a secretary is an honest person"

Ayaka couldn't believe it. So it was true that Ayumi was the one who start it out. She quickly grabbed her black stray doll again and started to pull out the string, and then she paused for a bit

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Just pull out that string and she would disappear! Forever"

"What are you talking about? If I really pull it out, I will go to hell as well"

"That's just a rumor, right? Anyway, it was already a hell if you still live like this"

Ayaka started to touch the red string, ready to pull it out, looked up to Mizuki again, but she wasn't there!

"look at her, such an annoying face!"

"yeah, she even doesn't feel guilty at all"

"What happen to me? How dare you speak to your secretary like that?" replied Mizuki

"You are not our secretary anymore!" said Hyuuga

A girl pushed her to the locker

"Give me all of your money"

"Wait..wait..there must be some misunderstanding here, right?"

"Enough chit-chatting!" another girl pulled out her expensive necklace

"Wait, it is my favorite necklace!"

"SHUT UP!" a girl pulled out her hair

"What happen here?" shouted Mizuki

"_O pitiful shadow bound in the darkness"_

"_Always looking down people and causing them pain"_

"_A soul drowned in sinful karma"_

"_Do you want to try how die is like?"_

A girl with a kimono appeared in front of her, but she wasn't a student from that school

"NOOOOO!"

"Where am I?"

""I shall ferry the soul of your tormentors straight into the depths of Hell"

"Where did she go? She was here 30 seconds ago"

"Well, that's not important, anyway just throw away your stray doll, it was useless now" a girl with a different school uniform came inside

"Asaka? Is that you? I'm..I'm.."

"No need to explain. I know why you did that to me. I was a terrible person back then, but after you bullied me and I moved to another school, I realized that I was a mean girl so God taught me a lesson. Yeah, that's true. You taught me an important reason"

"Wait…what happen? I don't understand"

"Just throw away that doll. That girl was the one who spread the rumor, I just didn't want another innocent person got sent to hell, one soul is enough for today" she quickly grabbed that stray doll and thrown it into the trashbin

"So…Ayumi didn't spread that rumor?"

"No, she was a kind girl, as innocent as she will be. Come to her, she waited for you at the garden, like you two used to hang out together. And don't worry about that rumor, I got that covered, soon you will have your old life back"

Ayaka smiled a big smile that she could ever give.

"Thank you so much, I never can give it back to you"

She quickly ran to the park, to meet her best friend who always waits for her there.

"No, thank YOU" that girl whispered quietly.

"Thanks for watching me bullied, but didn't do anything at that time. Thanks for bullied me even more, and put all the blame to that girl, and now, made that girl to almost send her best friend to hell. I guess you deserved this. And so do I" she looked to her chest, while there was a black mark there.


	2. 2 See You There

**Prologue**

Hell should be for mean people, evil people that don't even deserve to live. But him? He doesn't even belong there! This is for his sake…

**Chapter 2**

**See You There**

"I'm so glad that finally they got their happy ending" said Hone Onna watching the two girls playing around

"Yeah, finally you got what you want, but not everybody as lucky as them, as long as people still hold grudges in their heart, our job won't be finished" replied Wanyuudo

"That's true, what do you think, mistress?" asked Ren

Ai kept quiet, she was watching a short-haired girl talking with her friend with ponytail

"Something disturbed you, mistress?" asked Ren again

"Nothing, just return to our place" said Ai

…...

Saito Family Recidence

"I'm home!" said Hiro

"Welcome home Oni-chan" answered his little brother, Teppei

A smell of delicious homemade chicken curry can be felt all around the house. The tired and exhausted Hiro came to his room to put down his school bag and then joined the entire family to eat dinner at the dining room.

"So, anything interesting happen at school?" asked Hiro's mom

"Mmm…yeah. I will take part in the school marathon around this area next month" replied Hiro

"Well, that's good. I also have good news for all of you" said Hiro's dad

"What's that?" asked the children curiously

"I've received some orders from some clothes companies abroad; one of them is in Korea. We will start our exporting business soon!" replied Dad.

Soon, the dining room was filled with cheers. They were happy because their business was expanding, and they were like at the top level of their life.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hiro, is it your dad? Wow! You should be really proud of him!" a short haired girl approached Hiro who just arrived at school

"Mmm…yeah. Thanks for the compliment, Yuzuki" Hiro answered with a smile.

Although Hiro's family is very rich, but he acted like his other schoolmate. He never bragged about his family, nor showed braded items to his classmates.

"Morning, students. My name is Ishimoto Ren, and I am a substitute for your math teacher because your current math teacher is having a duty in Korea right now." A young handsome teacher greeted them today.

"Say, say Yuzuki, do you think he's a cutie? I think he's more suitable to be an actor rather than a teacher!" said Yuzuki's best friend, Akie.

"You're thinking too much!" replied Yuzuki.

"I'm sure you girl have something interesting in mind, care to share with us?" that teacher addressed Yuzuki and Akie that kept whispering and laughing behind.

"No, Ren-sensei, I'm really sorry" said Yuzuki.

…

"Do you think you can have everything? The Royal Highness Saito-san?" a boy suddenly pushed Hiro to the locker and started to punch him

"What happen? I never do anything to harm you before" Hiro shouted in fright

That boy handed Hiro the newspaper and pointed on the article where his father at.

"The silly factory that your father almost caused bankruptcy to my dad's factory"

"What has my father done? He never cheated and he doesn't do anything to harm your family's factory."

"Who said he never cheated? He copied our product's design and make it better, and not only that, but also sell it under their labels"

'You have no proof. My dad is innocent and I believe he never can do anything like that"

"Whatever. I will find a proof and I will make sure your dad is curling in the prison until the end of his life! Take my words!"

"Matsuo Hirose-san, I can swear that my father never done anything like that. Can't you just calm down and talk about it?" he hold Matsuo's hand

"I never want to talk with a cheater's son. Now release your dirty hand from my hand!" he pulled his hand and rushed home.

Hiro still don't understand why his friend said that. He absolutely believes in his father and he is sure that his father won't let him down.

…..

*knock knock*

"Well, who's outside? I'm busy"

"It's Hiro, Dad"

"Oh, can you leave me for a moment? I'm really sorry, I can't meet you now. See you when dinner, dear"

"Okay, Dad"

**HIRO'S POV**

That's suspicious. What is Dad doing there? I mean, he doesn't even remember time. I'm sure he didn't go out from his workplace since morning. It's quarter after 10 and he's still thinking it's not dinner time yet. Something is really suspicious, and I become more worried. How if all the words that Matsue said is true?

"Why are you still awake at this hour, oni-chan?" Teppei startled me

"Oh, nothing. I just finished studying for tomorrow's test. How about you?" I replied.

"I just want to go to the toilet. By the way, good luck for the test!" Teppei said.

There is no other thing as adorable as Teppei. I mean, after that incident at school, I nearly can't believe in everyone except him. It doesn't mean that I'm also thinking that dad is a cheater, but, the way he said it, with the sound of anger and hatred, plus Dad's mischievous attitude, makes this condition much more badly. Mom is the same, never tell me the truth, from where they got an idea, they never told me. God, what should I do?

I walked to my bed room with a lot of thoughts piling up in my mind. I can't sleep, no I can't sleep…

**AUTHOR'S POV**

The alarm clock woke Hiro up in the morning, at dawn actually. He still curious, what is his father doing right now. He jumped out off his bed quickly and took a short journey to his parent's bedroom. He put his ear to the door; make sure that his parents were not awake. He peeped through the key hole and after made sure that his parents were asleep, he ran toward the working room.

Hiro had a spare key to enter the working room. He looked around, and then slowly, but surely he opened the door and went inside. It was really dark there. He switched on the light, nothing suspicious was there. That place was not-so-tidy-not-so-messy. He just looked around, then step his foot to go inside that room.

**HIRO'S POV**

Maybe this is just my feeling, at all. I don't see anything suspicious here. Yeah, maybe that kid just jealous to me and my family. Can't you see that this is still alright? Wait, what's there?

*walk to the working desk*

This looks like a scrap of paper, maybe just a usual paper after all.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Suddenly, a fax machine made a really noisy sound. There was an incoming letter! Hiro moved closer to know what happen.

"_I have copied some new designs from Hirose Corp. Hope this helps. Please reply ASAP_

_Your manager"_

There are some pictures on that paper, designs of new jackets and jeans that are really fashionable and chic. Hiro was really sure he ever seen those clothes somewhere. Yeah! One of the jackets was worn by Matsuo to school. So, that was true that his fathers cheated and played dirty to the rival's company. He was speechless and couldn't say anything. All he wanted to do just go straight to his father, asked him about this whole thing around, and maybe, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare, yeah, if it was just a dream. Too bad it wasn't.

A few seconds later, Hiro regain his consciousness and dizziness and started to find more proofs. He looked at that scrap of paper and realized, that what he afraid of is happening in front of him. Indeed, his father was a cheater and that makes him a cheater's son.

He looked for another scrap of paper. Controlled by emotion, he took all of those papers and torn it up. He torn all of them and left it there. He ran away to his bedroom and...He did something he never done before. Cry. Just lie down on the bed, with both eyes open, but not sleeping, and just cry. A silent cry that nobody could hear.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"You're not going to wake up, Hiro? Come on! It is 6 o'clock already and you'll be late for school!"

"No, Mom! I don't want to go to school. Just leave me alone!"

"Why? You have your math test today, right?"

"Huh! I don't care. That substitute teacher seems very nice to me. NO!"

"HIRO! I'll call you father"

"DON'T! I don't want to talk to the cheater, as well as listening to the cheater's nonsense!"

*slap*

"Why did you slap me, Mom? I bet you've known this. Dad's a cheater! And you helped him!"

"Hiro! Let me explain" Hiro's dad suddenly appeared in front of him.

"NO! Do you know what will happen if the whole school knows about this? I would be really ashamed, Dad!"

"What you see isn't really the matter. It's not like the way it seems!"

"How do you know? I bet an 8-year-old girl will know what really happen if he saw a pile of scrap papers and a dirty note that said you've copied all of them!"

"How on earth did you—"

"Enough talking, Dad. You don't have to explain anything. I never want to go to school. EVER AGAIN! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Hiro's parents gave up and let him stay home just for today. They just wish that Hiro wanted to go to school tomorrow. But, nothing changes…

It was the 5th day that Hiro didn't want to go to school…

"Hiro, some visitors for you!" Mom said to Hiro

"I don't want to meet anybody!" replied Hiro

"Soo…you don't want to meet us?"

"Yuzuki! Akie! What are you doing here?"

"Soo..is it a proper way to greet someone?" asked Yuzuki

"Well… no, I guess. I'm sorry" replied Hiro with a shy smile on his face.

"You know? It's no fun without you in our class. We miss you!" said Akie.

"Is that so? Well – By the way, how's the math exam?" aksed Hiro

"Not very hard. Ishimoto-sensei really such a great teacher. Trust me, you'll nail it!" said Yuzuki cheerfully.

"Well, I guess" replied Hiro

They just chat for about half an hour, Hiro felt so much better after they came. His classmates thought that he was sick so they visit him, one by one, everyday. Except for one person of course…

…..

"Finally you come back! I'm so glad"

"Yeah, now the class couldn't be more fun with you!"

"Yeah, thanks. I've felt a lot of better now"

Hiro finally returned to his class. A lot of people were happy, and again, except for one person. Just one person that made his life miserable than ever.

"So, after what your family has done to mine, you just return here without any sign of disappointment? Is it how your parents raised you?" asked Matsuo suddenly.

"What are you talking about? If my parents have done something wrong, I truly apologized. I was very sorry, but again, you have no proof speaking like this" replied Hiro

Matsuo pushed him against the wall.

"Apologize? I think I have to thank you. Yeah, thanks for apologizing. And after my family realized what really happens, we found ourselves a new creation and we started to make a different model than what you stole from us! A better one, thanks for giving us a chance to start a new invention" Matsuo released his hands from Hiro.

Hiro just stand there. He didn't know anything. But his father did.

…

"WAKE UP FROM ITS NEARLY BANKRUPTCY, THE HIROSE CORP. MADE A NEWEST INVENTION THAT WILL BRING THEM BACK TO GLORY"

The Japanese Post

"Screw this. I have to get rid of this corporation, or mine will go bankrupt."

…..

"So Dad, since when did you realize that the cause of decreasing sale rate was because someone else copied our product?" asked Matsuo to his father

"I have a lot of eyes, dear" His father replied with laughter.

*poof*

"DAD?"

"DEAR? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DON'T" LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"MOM? WHAT HAPPENED?"

…

"Where am I?"

"I shall ferry the soul of your tormentors straight into the depths of Hell"

…..

**YUZUKI'S POV**

"Akie, can you stop for a second? I suddenly felt really dizzy"

"Yeah, okay. Are you alright, Yuzuki?"

"yeah, don't worry"

Where did this strange feeling come from? I never have this kind of feeling before. Please..don't let anything bad happen

…

"I heard Matsuo's father disappeared mysteriously"

"Really? Have you ever heard of hell communication? Maybe he was sent to hell by that hell girl!"

"You silly girl! That was nothing like that. It's just fantasy, fantasy!"

"You think I'm kidding, huh? Well..whatever"

**MATSUO'S POV**

Hell girl? Maybe she really sent my dad to hell. But that was just nonsense, right? Maybe it's worth a try.

*ring ring*

*open the cell phone*

"_If you want to end all of this, click this link!"_

Just be a prank, right? But, let's give it a shot. Oh, wait. I heard you have to wait up until 12 am at midnight. Let's wait then and see if it is exist or not.

**12.00 AM**

*click*

So this is real? Hmm…the most possible person that send my father is _that_ person. Yeah, that's true!

**12.01 AM**

"_Your request has been accepted_"

-Hell Girl

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"You called me?"

"Hell—girl?"

"My name is Ai Enma. If you really want to send her to hell, pull out this red string" Ai handed over the doll to Matsuo.

"But, you have to pay all of this at the end. When you died, you will also go to hell. The rest is up to you" that girl continued her sentences. Then she suddenly disappeared

"Go to hell? At least I can meet my father there. This is for my father's sake. He is such a nice person. He doesn't even belong there"

*pull*

…

"What are you doing here? Were you supposed to be in—"

"Hell?"

"Hiroshe-san? I mean, what?"

"Don't try you don't know anything. I just return from hell because I've got some copying to do. Can I see yours? I 'm gonna copied it. It will be a trend in hell kingdom!"

"No! Secretary, please lock all the cupboards so this old man can't steal anything!"

"Secretary? Oh, you mean me. Next time you should spell my name right. It's Hone-Onna, means the bone lady!" Hone Onna gave the key to Hiroshe-san "Oops..sorry, I forgot, hahaha"

"HELP! Security! Help me!"

"You mean me? I'm Wanyuudo, ya know? Not 'security'. Hell, who on earth gave me such a bad names." Wanyuudo locked all the rooms so no one can breathe. Well, not 'no one', this should be, 'human' can't breathe.

"I think you haven't met me before. Let me introduce myself first. I'm Ichimoku Ren and I'm your new manager. Let me prepare your car for meeting in your brandly new boutique at hell"

"WHOAAA! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Not so fast, Grandpa! I want pink dress! Make me one! Make me one!" asked Kikuri.

"_O pitiful shadow bound in the darkness"_

"_Always looking down people and causing them pain"_

"_A soul drowned in sinful karma"_

"_Do you want to try how die is like?"_

A beautiful girl with a kimono appeared in front of her, but she wasn't an employee from that office.

…

"Can we quit our job now? I can't forgive myself if I should see more people laugh and cry in front of his dad's tombstone everyday" said Hone-Onna

"While people still hold grudges against one another, we never finish this work" said Wanyuudo.

"Grudges and revenges mean nothing." Said Ren.

"Well, let's go home" said Ai

…

"I heard that Matsuo guy dropped out from this school?" asked Akie

"Yes, since the death of his father, he became really depressed. I heard rumor that everyday he goes to his father's cemetery and cries in front of his tombstone. He even sleeps there for several days."

"How poor is he, how about his mom?"

"Well, his mom became really depressed too. She ran away from home and became a stripper now. Well, I don't know if that's true or not, but I just wish them the best" replied Yuzuki.

"I'm glad that Hiro doesn't turn up like that"

"Yeah, he's a strong guy. He can manage himself well. I heard he got a shift tonight. Let's help him!"

"yeah, let's help him tonight!"

….

***AUTHOR'S CORNER ***

**I know this is bad, but I'm just a beginner so pardon me, okay? **

**And then..there are maybe a lot of grammar errors or misspell, but again, I'm really sorry.**

**So, I hope you enjoy and take your time!**

**Plus, I LOVE reviews! Xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. I OWN NOTHING**


End file.
